Mandy Mouse (episode)
Synopsis Mandy Mouse visits the playgroup for the first time, quickly making friends with everybody. Plot This episode starts off with Madame Gazelle, Peppa and her friends at the playgroup drawing pictures. Madame Gazelle then tells them that there is a visitor coming to playgroup. Her name is Mandy Mouse. Mrs. Mouse and Mandy come into the door, everybody greets Mandy. Madame Gazelle then announces that if Mandy likes the playgroup, she'll be coming every day. Mrs. Mouse kisses Mandy good-bye and Mandy then leaves to join the others. Peppa Pig, Danny Dog and Suzy Sheep introduce themselves to her, and Peppa tells her they're all drawing pictures. Mandy then draws an aeroplane, Peppa decides the drawing Mandy made was very good. The bell rings, it was time to head out into the school garden. They all race outside, Mandy Mouse was the fastest of all. Danny couldn't believe it--Mandy was faster than all the others. Peppa asks Mandy why she has a wheelchair, then Mandy replies that her legs don't work well like everybody else's, but she does get around fine. Danny then decides to play basketball and has Mandy Mouse, Molly Mole and Gerald Giraffe join his team while Peppa has Suzy Sheep, Emily Elephant and Pedro Pony join hers. Mandy wonders how the game works, but then all the other children get into a bit of an arguement. Mandy then decides that the team that gets the ball into the hoop wins the game, and then the game starts with Emily Elephant passing the ball to Pedro Pony, then Suzy Sheep, then Peppa. But then Mandy steals it, passes it to Danny Dog, then to Molly Mole, but then Molly tosses it high into the air. Mandy catches it again and wheels to the other side of the basketball court, Mandy tosses the ball onto Gerald Giraffe's head, and Gerald gets it into the hoop and their team wins the game. Peppa had never seen anything like it and tells Mandy she was very good. Madame Gazelle rings the bell, playtime is now over and everyone races back up the hill. The way back inside the playgroup was very steep, Mandy wanted to get up there herself, but because of her wheelchair, the hill was too big for her to do it on her own. Peppa then pushes Mandy Mouse, she said she could do it herself, but it is easier with two people and where she had lived before, it was all flat. Peppa then replies back that there are hills everywhere, including Peppa's house and the supermarket, along with Rebecca Rabbit living inside her burrow. As they got back inside, Madame Gazelle asks them if they have all had fun today, the children all agreed, then the parents arrive to pick up the children. Mandy moans and asks Madame Gazelle if it was time to go home, Madame Gazelle then accepts. Madame Gazelle asks Mandy if she liked it and would like to come to playgroup every day, and Mandy accepts, making everyone cheer with excitement. Everyone laughs with the narrator announcing that Mandy Mouse loves the playgroup and the playgroup loves Mandy Mouse, and with that, the episode concludes with Mandy's squeak. Trivia *This was the first time Mandy Mouse was able to talk. *This was the second time the children had a basketball game, when the first time it happened was in Season 4's episode, "Basketball." Category:Season 6 episodes